Damsel in the End
by lovetowritehannah
Summary: After returning and a Year in. Still looked at with hate; never forgiven. But what future do they have? Story contains more than one pairing.
1. Come on !

"Character Talking " ***Sound Affects***

'_Character Thinking'_

"CHARATER SHOUTING"

This story is a thought I had one morning listening to loads of different songs. As I think there isn't enough HinataxSasuke stories around and they are beautiful together.. anyway ! I know the title may not make sense but it will eventually.

Hope you enjoy and ill try and update ASAP.

**Sasuke's thoughts POV.**

* * *

**Come on!**

* **Knock Knock Knock***

'_ignore them, and they should go away'_

"STOP IGNORING ME TEME!"

***BANG***

'_Or not'_

'_Ergh the idiot._' Making his way to the living room to come face to face with a grinning Naruto.

"You owe me a new door dobe" said Sasuke with an annoyed look on his face.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A TEME THEN YOU WOULD HAVE A DOOR!"

"Shut up Naruto"

"NO!" "Anyway, we are going clubbing, so you are too"

"No"

"Come on Sasuke! You never come out anymore"

"I never have"

"EXACTLY!"

"Stop shouting idiot, I have neighbours" Sasuke said annoyed as he went to shove his front door back in place.

"Will it make you come to the club if I don't?"

"No"

"You sure about that?" Said Naruto with a huge grin on his face which caused Sasuke to glare at him.

"You dare Naruto"

"SASUK! OW!" Said Naruto holding his head after the result of a punch.

"Idiot. *Sigh* Fine but I'm going like this"

"Oh man, at least make an effort; hey you never know, there may be some hotties in tonight" Wiggling his eyebrows around.

"My shirt and trousers are fine Dobe; besides can't you go and annoy Sakura?" said Sasuke crossing his arms with a blank look on his face.

"Nah, girls night" said Naruto with a sad face which soon changed to a grin again.

"SO CLUBBING!" he shouted as he ran out of the apartment.

'_I'm not going to get rid of him otherwise. I need a drink dealing with him' _Following Naruto out his door managing to just about lock it.


	2. Night at the Ruby Part 1

"Character Talking " ***Sound Affects***

'_Character Thinking'_

"CHARATER SHOUTING"

Sasuke's thoughts POV

* * *

Night at the Ruby Part 1

'_Sweat, loud music, drunks, fan girls. And Naruto wonders why I hate clubs. It's disgusting. At least I can get a drink and hide in the booth'_

Sasuke followed Naruto to where the others are and stopped at a corner booth.

'_kiba's still bitched at me it seems from his glare'_

Placing himself at the end of the booth next to a sleeping Shikamaru; who's next to Choji stuffing his face and kiba shooting glares at the Uchiha.

"DRINKS!" shouts Naruto whilst slamming the table causing Shikamaru to jolt awake.

"Come on Teme, help me!"

"No" Sasuke grunted

"Don't worry Naruto, Ill help you" Seethed Kiba sending me a glare and following Naruto to the bar.

"Yo!" a voice sounded over the music causing the table to look up to another grinning blonde.

"INO!" shouted Choji blushing and gawking at Ino.

'_At the so called outfit she's wearing I'm guessing'_

"Troublesome, what are you doing here?' *Yawn*

"I'm here with the girls" glared Ino at Shikamaru whilst pointing the girls.

"So why bother us?" causing her the glare more at the shut eyed man

"Shut up Shika" turning her attention to Sasuke.

"Nice" Ino stated

"What?" Sasuke said glaring at the women

"Ino, what are you doing leaving us with them, Hinata's going to pass out from embarrassment at the attention" stated TenTen walking up to the table causing the table to turn and look at the Hyuuga on the dance floor for the first time that night.

"Two seconds" stated Ino holding up a finger and saving Hinata.

'_Well who knew Hyuuga had that'_

The girls made there way back to the table for Hinata to be swooped up into a hug by kiba and holding her at arms length resulting in a glare which was soon directed at Ino.

"WHAT THE HELL INO! YOU KNOW SHE GETS EMBARRASED EASY! WHY MAKE HER LOOK LIKE THIS!" Shouted kiba pointing in Ino's face and still holding Hinata around the shoulders.

"Oh calm down dog breath, she needs a man now, I mean come on she is twenty one, geeze". Ino said shoving kiba's finger out her face.

"Not like you have one Pig" stated sakura walking up to the table with Naruto handing out the beers.

"ILL GIVE YOU DOG BREATH!" Shouted Kiba who was soon grabbed by Hinata.

"K-Kiba-kun stop, its o-ok"

'_She still stutters?'_

"See so shut up Kiba and better then having Naruto as one forehead"

"HEY!" Naruto replied

"I'm sorry Hinata, but look at you, they can't stop drooling' Kiba stated glaring at the men around the club.

"Anyway! Come on girlies, back to the dance floor" Said Ino dragging a reluctant Hinata followed by Tenten and Sakura who kissed Naruto before leaving.

'_Ew'_

"Your just jealous Teme" said Naruto who must have noticed Sasuke's grossed out look

"Dobe you know all I have to do is click and she is mine" Said Sasuke smirking causing Naruto to grab his collar over the table

"YOU TAKE SAKURA OFF ME AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto said with the kyuubi aura around him.

"Troublesome"

"Calm down Naruto, you know he is just messing; you are aren't you?" asked Choji looking at Sasuke with a worried look.

"Yes" said Sasuke in an annoyed voice

"TEME!"

"Shut up" Stated Sasuke looking over the dance floor with his eyes landing on the girls.

* * *

"COME ON HINATA! SHAKE THAT BOOTY!" Shouted Ino over the music

"I-I can't" Hinata said touching her fingers together

"NONSENSE! LOOK!" Ino grabbing onto hinata's hips and moving her in time with her.

"WOO GO HINATA!" shouted Sakura laughing.

* * *

"What is Ino doing?" Kiba stated causing the rest of the table to look at the girls.

"Hehe Hinata-Chan looks hot tonight" Naruto said causing Sasuke to look over at him

"Not thinking of cheating are you Dobe?" Sasuke said

"WHAT?! NO! I would never do that to Sakura-Chan, just saying Hinata-Chan looks hot in that black dress, I mean look at her TI" Naruto said stopping after a hit from Kiba

"Which is too tight" Kiba said darkly.

"She does look hot" Choji said causing a glare from kiba to him. "B-But Ino looks hotter" he said blushing.

"She shouldn't be wearing it" Kiba said again.

"Why? You her boyfriend?" Causing Kiba to glare at the Uchiha.

"No"

"So she can wear what she wants no?" Stated Sasuke causing kiba to glare more and turn back his attention to the girls.

"So ino huh Choji?" grinned Naruto causing the large man to blush.

Looking back over to the girls who had been joined by some men; Ino letting the man touch her, Hinata nervously static against the mans hands on her hips and Sakura declining an offer and returned to the table with Tenten.

"Ha, looks like Hinata's in luck tonight" grinned Sakura sitting down next to Naruto at the Booth.

"He is Cute, Drink?" Said Tenten who started to head to the bar.

"THATS IT!" shouted Kiba getting up from his position to walk to save Hinata

"Oh no you don't Kiba. You have to stop. She has to find someone, who just happens to not be you!" Said sakura standing infront of Kiba

"SHE DOES NOT LOOK COMFORTABLE!" Shouted Kiba

"She never does" Stated Naruto which earned another glare

"SIT DOWN OR LEAVE!" replied Sakura

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"AND YOU CAN'T STOP HINATA FROM HAVING A BOYFRIEND!" Said Sakura to a seething Kiba.

"Make sure she leaves with TenTen, no-one else!" said Kiba glaring at sakura who just rolled her eyes at the man storming out of the club.

" W-where kiba-kun going?" Said Hinata who had returned to the table nervously watching kiba leave

"Home; Clan duty" drawled Shikamaru

"O-oh okay" Said Hinata who looked sad but soon smiled to the group. "C-can I sit U-uchiha-San" She asked pressing her fingers together causing Sasuke to glare at her fingers.

"Yes" he said turning back to his beer

"T-thank you" she said sliding in next to Sasuke leaving a lot of room between them causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"HEY! Hinata why did you leave? he really liked you" Ino said bouncing up to the table grinning.

"A-ano" she said looking at the table before Tenten interrupted

"Drinks" she said putting them on the table

"Oh Yum!" said Ino who sat down at the booth next to a blushing Choji.

"So, What were we saying Choji about the girl you liked?" Said Naruto grinning causing Choji's eyes to go wide and to go darker red.

"YOU LIKE SOMEONE! WHO WHO CHOJI-KUN" an over excited Ino said grabbing Choji's arm and inches from his face.

Sasuke Glancing around the table at a intimate Naruto and Sakura causing him to look at Hinata who was sipping her drink looking at the table.

_'Guess she still likes the dobe. Heh, I agree with Naruto about her though' _

"SASUKE!" causing him to shake out of his observation to look at Ino. "So anyone you like" she said grinning glancing at Hinata.

"No"


	3. Night at the Ruby Part 2

"Character Talking " ***Sound Affects***

'_Character Thinking'_

"CHARATER SHOUTING"

Sasuke's thoughts POV

* * *

Night at the Ruby Part 2

Looking over the crowds of dancing bodies which was made up of the girls once again who was also joined by a very drunk Naruto and a nervous looking Choji staring at Ino and itching to touch her by the looks of his hands and glaring at other admirers

'_He needs to just grow a pair'_

"Why did Nara have to leave" Muttered Sasuke who downed his fifth whiskey of the night and sending a glare to the group of girls who would just not leave him alone which only caused them to gush over him even more by showing them attention.

'_idiots'_

'_Ergh; one more won't hurt'_

Standing out of the booth moving towards the bar only to have a head collide into his chest; Scowling down at the top of the head of his attacker; squinting to see who it was in the darkness and blurriness of his eyes. Grabbing the girl by the arms and pushing her back.

"Oh!" "S-sorry Uchica-S-san" Hinata spoke after being pulled away from his chest whilst looking down nervously under his glare and his touch

"Hn" Sasuke replied letting go of her arms and making his way to the bar

'_Maybe I should just have water' _holding his head in his hands on the bar getting his eyes to normal

"Water" he stated to the barmaid

"Here you go honey" she beamed back whilst showing more cleavage than necessary.

Turning and walking back to the booth only to be stopped by Naruto

"TEME!" he shouted in his ear

"What" Sasuke glared

"DANCE!" Naruto said whilst doing a stupid move

"No"

"YES!"

"No" he said again but pushing Naruto causing him to stumble making his way back to the seats again without any interruption this time; luckily. Realising Hinata still sitting at the table; seating himself across from her and meeting her eyes.

"A-ano Uchica-San S-sorr" stopping mid-sentence by a hand

"Shut-up" Sasuke said taking another sip of water causing her to once again look into her lap fiddling.

Silence overtook the two for a few minutes until Hinata stood.

"E-excuse me" she said walking away from the table; Sasuke followed her movements noticing a little wobble.

'_Heh, So the Hyuuga's had a drink'_

Still watching Hinata walk away only to be grabbed by a random man; noticing her struggle under his grip.

'_Ergh, why are they all troublesome. Great now I sound like Nara' _

Continuing to watch Hinata struggle and not succeeding

'_Better go help her' _ Standing and scowling at the idea.

Coming up to where the man was who seemed to be enjoying Hinata, too much to her liking

"I wouldn't be doing this if I was you" Sasuke said in a bored voice standing behind the man causing him the twist around sharply and Hinata to stumble and yelp; Sasuke grabbing onto her arm before she fell.

"OH YEAH! WHAT YOU GOING TO DO" said the man; clearly drunk.

"Don't make me do this" Sasuke said with shoving his hands in his pockets and looking towards the ceiling.

"OH THE ALMIGHTY UCHIHA! HAHA! HURT ME AND YOU WILL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU KNOW IT! THE ELDERS WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD; SO WHAT KNOW?!" poking Sasuke in the chest

The outburst of the man causing many of the club to look at the scene before them and moving to back away

***Sigh*** "Sharingan!" Sasuke muttered causing his eyes to turn and glared at the man who fell screaming holding his head.

"OH YEAH TEME!" Bounded over Naruto laughing at the man on the floor and pointing

'_why is he my best friend again' _

Watching Naruto dance around the man laughing before being grabbed by Sakura by the ear

"OWWW! Sakura-chan!" Shouted a struggling Naruto.

"Were leaving Sasuke-Kun; He has drank too much; Bye Hinata-Chan" Sakura stated still holding Naruto and dragging him out the door. "Sakura-channn stoppp!" screamed Naruto; turning away from the scene looking down at the man who stopped screaming and was crying on the floor.

"Pathetic" Turning his back to come face to Hinata

'_Annoying' _starting towards the exit himself realising he was being followed.

"Hyuuga" he stopped walking causing her to stand stoic behind him whilst looking over his shoulder.

"I-I was just heading h-home, s-since everyone e-else was gone a-and Tenten l-left early" She said holding her arms.

"Hn" Sasuke continued to walk knowing she would be following him for some time due to their estates being on the South Side of the village. After 10 minutes of walking looking over his shoulder to notice her clutching herself.

'_Serves her right for wearing that'_ Looking over the dress she was supporting; eyes lingering longer then necessary; Fed up of the noise of her teeth chattering turning with his jacket in hand resulting in her stopping with a wide eyed expression.

"Take it" shoving it more in her face rather than her hands from his arm height.

"I-I can't; I-I am okay Uchiha-San" She said trying to stand without shivering

"Just take it Hyuuga" dropping the jacket in front of her making her react and catch the jacket watching Sasuke walk away

"T-thank you" she whispered quietly placing herself into his much too big jacket causing Sasuke to glance back at her following; continuing the walk home.

* * *

"CHOJI!" giggled a tipsy Ino to her old team mate; Grabbing onto his arms for support. "Where they go?" she said turning and trying to look through the crowd.

"Home Ino" He said putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her movements

"PSHH! SPOILSPORTS!" She said turning back to him

"I think you need a drink of water Ino!" Choji stated pulling her along to the bar

"One water please" leaning against the bar; with the drink in hand he turned to notice Ino had disappeared.

'_Great, where has she gone?'_

"HEY! GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF ME!" Following the voice witnessing Ino slapping a man around the face

'_Ah better go'_ Grabbing Ino by the arm and pulling her away saying an apology but abruptly stopping from what the man had muttered. Turning swiftly and glaring

"What did you say" Choji said darkly towards the man

"I said tubs, keep your bitch on a leash" causing Choji's to react

'No-one says that about Ino' grabbing the man by the throat seething; glaring; blood is boiling in his veins; he never reacted rationally but this was too much; _'Ino was just, just'_

"Ino is worth more than any of the women I have met; I will kill you for what you just said" He muttered into the mans face ensuring only the man heard

"E-er Choji" Ino said placing her hands on the arm holding the man "Put him down Choji" causing him to get out of his trance and look at Ino; letting the man gol storming out of the club with a shocked Ino in tow.

* * *

Stopping in front of the Hyuuga gates guards awaiting Hinata's entry

"H-here Uchiha-S-san" she said starting to pull the jacket off; abruptly stopping at Sasuke's words

"Tomorrow" Sasuke said whilst walking from Hinata to his own estate. Watching him walk away; a smile gracing her full lips;

_'He can be nice when he wants to be'_ Turning away through the gates greeted by the guards and entering the house being met by Neji's stare at the jacket.

"Who walked you?" narrowing his eyes on his cousin

"U-uchiha-San walked me home" Hinata said pulling the jacket to cover her current state of dress which she was much grateful for.

"Hn. His Jacket I presume?"

"Y-yes; he said to return it t-tomorrow" She stated heading to her room.

"Goodnight Hinata-Sama" Watching Hinata walk to her quarters

"A-and you Ni-chan" shuffling into her room; changing out of the dress and jacket before getting into bed.

'_Sasuke-san sure smells nice'_ falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Walking into his house; not bothering to turn on the lights making his way to his room and lying on his bed, closing his eyes causing an image of Hinata popped up in his mid, the sudden opening of his eyes form the image; scowling and closing them again only this time welcomed to blackness.

'_Stupid black dress'_

* * *

'I have never seen him like this' following behind his broad hunched shoulders being dragged none to gently by Choji, even if his hold on her wrist was gentle.

"Choji-Kun, whats wrong?" She said but not getting a reply from the man; realising they had stopped in front of her apartment complex doorway

"Choji" Ino said again sobering up to look at her friend seriously walking around to his front which was directed towards the door with his head down and his eyes closed. Touching his arms and calling him once again

"ChoJI ! Suddenly faced with his serious eyes on her, pinned against the door with a shocked expression on her face

"W-What are you?"

"I hate it. What they say, do, to you" He said seriously still holding her and looking into her eyes. "You, deserve so much better Ino" moving his arms around her waist letting her arms fall to her sides and putting his head on her shoulder.

"So, So much better" His breath against he exposed neck causing heat to rise up her cheeks and down her body. Swallowing to try and maintain composure.

"Choji" she said calmly putting her hand on top of his hair

"Ino" he said deeply into her throat

'_Oh god, when did he sound so sexy?'_ she thought as she tightened her hand in his hair causing him to press against her more to the door

_'he feels so good, but this is wrong; but I haven't been intimate in a while'_ she argued in to herself looking at the red mane on his head _'BUT THIS IS CHOJI!'_

Pulling away from her throat to try and compose himself from his thoughts about to let go but realising his arms he couldn't move due to her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ino" he said through clenched teeth looking into her eyes which looked clouded over; pulling him closer to her by her legs causing him to once again crush her against her door

_'oh screw it!'_ she thought bringing her lips towards him

"How much better Choji" she whispered in his ear causing him to shudder under her hands which rubbed over his shoulders

_'Her voice, so sexy, so lovable, so fuckable; it's now or never' _squeezing his eyes shut to gain confidence; to face rejection; to control his urges

"Let me show you" he said allowing time to see if she pushed him away, rejecting him but rational thoughts soon left from the nibble on his ear; wide eyed soon turned to growling and pushing his way through the door, Ino still hanging on his waist causing her to giggle as they made there way to her place.


End file.
